


The Mimi Special

by NidoranDuran



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Tired of waiting for Izzy to make a move on her, Mimi uses her class’s cheer girl cafe event to finally get the message across, although maybe a little louder and more publicly than she had been expecting. Sale commission for BsCommissions.





	

Mimi had a lot riding on the success of this cafe for the school festival, and at the forefront of her mind wasn't even the success of the event, but something else entirely as she walked about in her cheer uniform, having delayed taking her long-deserved lunch break until the time was right. "Where are you?" she muttered to herself lowly, looking again and again over toward the door, impatient and worried that at this rate, it wasn't going to come true. But that anticipation only made it all the better when she finally looked over to the door and saw TK and Kari arriving with Izzy in tow, just as promised. She ran over to greet them immediately. "I'm so happy you made it! Please, take a seat. I'll have your menus in a minute." She went in for a hug with Kari, then one with TK, and saved the biggest for Izzy.

"Of course," Izzy said nervously as she pulled him in extra close, hugging him much tighter than she'd hugged the other two. "I wouldn't miss it."

As the three took a seat, Mimi scrambled over toward the menus. This was it. Everything was coming together perfectly, and she seized a post-it note and a marker to frantically scrawl something that she slipped into the inside of one of the menus, before closing it shut and placing the others on it. Izzy's feelings for her had not been subtle in the least, and Mimi had been waiting years for him to finally make his move, but again and again he'd done nothing. It should have bothered her, but instead of fretting on it again and again until he either put up or shut up, she'd decided to take matters into her own hands. Stealing a peek over her shoulder, she caught Izzy glancing over at her as she bent forward over the table full of menus, as if hoping her cheerleader skirt would ride up enough to catch a glimpse of something. His eyes went wide and nervous as he looked away, and the colour on his face was just adorable.

Once she had his menu primed and 'special', she headed toward the table her friends had taken. "Here you go," Mimi said, sliding TK and Kari both the normal menus and leaving the bottom one for Izzy. "Once you order, I'll get your food here, and then I can go on break to spend some time with you. I've been waiting all morning for you to come by!"

TK and Kari both began to deliberate together about what they should order, the couple intent on sharing what they got and basing it entirely on what looked nicest, while Izzy went slowly through the menu, more methodical in reading down the lists and figuring out what he wanted most. It was largely pastries, cakes, and assorted sweets. Maybe he should get something new. Maybe he should get something Mimi liked, ans TK and Kari continued to rattle on about sharing their food, and little glances up toward Mimi, who smiled down at him with endless brightness, left him wanting to share some cake with her more than anything else.

It was only on the final page of the little five page menu that Izzy saw the note. It caught his attention immediately, a little yellow piece of paper so out of place amid the laminated menu backing. "Special menu just for Izzy," it read. "1. Handy special: I'll sit in your lap and hand feed you the food of your choice, with a little surprise! 2. Oral special: I'll sit in your lap and feed you the food of your choice, but I won't use my hands, and a much bigger surprise. 3. Mimi special: I have something really special planned for you, my dear Izzy, and it's all bareback!" Amid the entries were an assortment of hearts, winking faces, and swirling lines that sweetened the sight of it up a little bit and made it all but certain that Mimi herself had written it. From the first word, Izzy's face was a new shade of red, but it only got worse as he looked down, shock clear across his expression as he nearly choked on air at the word 'bareback'. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, and slowly looking up at Mimi, it seemed she was enjoying his suffering.

"Do you see anything you like?" she asked with a wink.

Not realizing what was happening, TK and Kari kept on with their order, Kari folding the menus and handing them back to Mimi. "We'll have a slice of strawberry spongecake, and some daifuku," she said, looking over to Izzy and shocked by just how much he looked like he was under some sort of pressure.

"Uh, how about blueberry waffles with chocolate and whipped cream?" Izzy asked, surprised he got it all out in one try as Mimi leaned in extra close to grab his menu, allowing him to say under his breath, "A-and a Mimi special." He couldn't believe he'd just said that, a sudden swell of courage pushing the words from his chest and then immediately dying down. He had no idea what he was getting into for sure, but it just happened too quickly to stop it.

Even Mimi gasped as she heard that. She figured this was the push Izzy needed to finally bolden up, but she still had no idea he would be that brave and dare to go right for that one. "An excellent choice," she said. "I'll be back soon!"

"Are you okay?" TK asked as he looked at Izzy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, voice strained enough that TK doubted very much that he was fine, and Kari beginning to wonder what Mimi had slipped him without their seeing that had him so flustered, but she knew it couldn't have been a coincidence he was such a mess.

Before they could get too deep into the small talk, Mimi had returned with a tray of sweets. "And now my break starts, so I get to see with you guys!" Mimi said excitedly, first placing down TK and Kari's order in front of them, before settling a plate of waffles down in front of Izzy, a bottle of hot chocolate syrup and one of whipped cream by its side. "I thought I would apply this right in front of you myself, to make it extra special."

What came next was something nobody at the table could have ever conceived of, as Mimi took her seat not beside Izzy, but on top of Izzy, sitting sideways in his lap with one arm hooked over his shoulders as she settled down, all of her weight expertly falling right onto his groin as she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you so much," she whispered into his ear as she grabbed the chocolate sauce and began to pour it onto the waffles. She then took the whipped cream and gave an overly generous mound of the fluffy, sugary white topping to his waffle before reaching the nozzle toward his mouth and spraying some into it, giving him a flirty giggle as she ground against his lap.

TK and Kari both stared in shock at what they were seeing before their eyes, TK more than Kari due to not having realized how mutual the unspoken feelings were, although Kari couldn't believe the boldness on display as, in full view of more than a few of their classmates, Mimi sat in his lap. But nobody took it with more shock than Izzy, who was almost forced into silence by the stammering inability to get words out as he watched Mimi grab his fork and break off a piece of waffle for him. "Open up," she said happily, and began to feed Izzy his order. And as much as he may have been frozen in place by surprise, his mouth could at least pull off one thing when a pretty girl was shoveling food into his mouth. "Is it good?" Mimi asked.

A shaky, "Yeah," was the most Izzy could muster at a time like this, struggling to hold still and keep himself together as Mimi plied him with affection. Her weight down in his lap left him frustrated, his cock slowly swelling and hardening against her ass as she rubbed up against it, and he had no idea how he was going to deal with that growing, swelling frustration. "It's really good, Mimi." His hands hung loose at his side, more than a little uncertain about what to do with them even when Mimi was sitting in his lap; he'd spent all of his courage on asking for the Mimi special. One by one, eyes fell onto the sight of the gorgeous, cheerleader outfit-clad Mimi feeding a nerd like Izzy waffles as she sat in his lap. It had not been that sort of cafe, and slowly, words began to simmer and mumble about the area as people watched, some surprised, some jealous, some unable to process how a girl like her could be flirting with a boy like him. Mimi was well aware of the attention, even if Izzy was a bit too absorbed in the things she was doing to him to notice it himself, and she waited until all eyes were on her and half of his waffles were gone before she escalated into the next step. "Mm, this looks so good, I think I want a taste of it too now."

Mimi broke off a piece of waffle and put it into her mouth. Which seemed fine by Izzy, until she turned her head toward him and pressed her lips against his, taking advantage of a poor, paralyzed nerd frozen in shock as she kissed him, feeding the waffle into his mouth secondhand with her tongue, which shoved its way into his mouth and asserted her desires to him aggressively, making damn sure that he knew what she wanted from him. And in return, she felt his cock getting harder and harder, pressing against her ass in frustrated, aching temptation.

Finally, Izzy took some initiative and did something for himself, shocking everyone--him most of all--he reached his hands up, tangling his fingers into her soft brown hair and pressing into the kiss, refusing to be passive as she pushed herself onto him. Mimi's eyes went wide in delight as she coaxed some more courage from him. Courage that he was going to need as she pushed things even further, and in plain view of everybody.

Mimi broke away from the kiss with a dribble of chocolate sauce running down her chin. "Wow," she sighed, biting her lip as it tingled from contract with Izzy's. "You actually did it. I am so happy, Izzy, and now I think it's time for the next part of the Mimi special." With a cheshire smile, she slipped out of his down and straightened out her skirt. The chair had been pulled out quite a bit to fit Mimi in his lap, and now the tent in his pants was out in the open, even his friends staring at it as people watched in slight awe at the size of what he must have been packing. But nobody could have been happier about it than Mimi, who grabbed his knees and spread his legs wide as she dropped down underneath him and toyed with the zipper.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Izzy gasped, staring down in shock as Mimi slowly dragged it down, smiling up at him with pleading eyes and her bottom lip firmly between her teeth, making her look so sweet but so sinfully seductive at the same time. "Mimi, you're--"

"Giving you exactly what you ordered. The Mimi special includes the other two, and I think it's time for the oral special's surprise." Not caring who was watching and knowing that more of a few people were, Mimi made a few decisions for Izzy. Mostly, exposing his cock to an appalled group of their peers, pulling it out eagerly. Her eyes went wide than ever before, almost sparkling as she looked at the massive cock she'd drawn from his pants, so happy to see what was now in front of her, rock hard and absolutely aching. "Izzy! Oh, your cock is amazing. I always hoped you'd be gifted, but this is something else." She leaned in and gave the head a few teasing kisses as her hand reached clumsily back and up onto the table, grabbing the can of whipped cream.

A few people who were more than a little offended by the sudden bought of exhibitionism on display got up and outright left, while others couldn't stop watching, people now all very, very talkative about what was happening before them, as Mimi shook the can of whipped cream up and left a stream of sugary white fluff running from the tip of his cock all the way down to his balls. The sudden chill sensation against his warm flesh left Izzy's cock throbbing and the tech genius groaning and shivering as Mami's hands braced against his thighs to hold them apart so that she could lean forward. His eyes were on her, unbreaking in a fascinated, shocked gaze as she licked her way up the sugary trail she'd left, the fluffy cold topping taken in a single lick from his balls all the way up to his head cock, filling her mouth and getting some on her nose in the process, until she was up at the top, at which point she pushed forward and, mouth still full of whipped cream, took his cock past her lips.

"Mimi!" Izzy cried out, absolutely not ready for this as she began to suck on his cock, swallowing down the mouthful of whipped cream as her head bobbed. The cold had left him aching, but sinking into the wet warmth of her mouth brought an all new sort of sensation to him. One that he wasn't the least bit ready to handle as he stared down at the girl he had been crushing on for years, someone who he'd only ever fantasized about being down on her knees and sucking him off, never imagining it would be a reality, certainly never imagining that she would be doing it in front of their classmates, in the middle of the school's cheer cafe event. It was too good to be true, like a dream he wasn't waking up from, and he couldn't get enough of it.

Happy to see Izzy letting her work, Mimi did her best to make sure he didn't regret giving her this chance, sucking his cock down eagerly and working him over with all of the adoring attention she could muster, eyes wide and delighted as she looked up at him. She was so happy with this, and she could see now the way he looked at her, not hiding it or averting his gaze, looking at her like she was the prettiest girl in the world, and she could not have been more satisfied with how this was going, fingers wrapped around the base of his cock as she worked it steadily down, refusing to let up for a second.

When his cock was out of her mouth, it wasn't to stop, just to change her pace. She licked and kissed at his shaft, occasionally spraying a bit more whipped cream to lick up, and each time she did so, his cock twitched and throbbed, leaking warm, salty pre that she was happy to lick up. "Your cock is so big," she whined. "And I want to worship every inch of it." She didn't hear anything back in return, figuring he was still frozen in shock, but she was fine with that, eager to pick up the slack and keep everything moving forward. As long as she was in control, he didn't have to be responsive, and he could take in everything that was happening all on his own.

The sight of public debauchery had hardly gone unnoticed. There were a few mixed reactions; some did their best to ignore it even amid the bubbling commotion that ceased to quit. Others watched, making catty, jealous remarks or wishing they were where Izzy was sitting. Others still tried to be subtle about their own indulgences, more than a few peoples' hands gone under the table or into the lap of the person beside them to help out the enjoyment of the sight. In particular, TK and Kari, sitting right across from two of their friends engaged in a very public bout of oral sex, couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Kari had her face buried into TK's neck, kissing eagerly at it as she pulled his cock out and began to stroke it under the table, while TK had his hand up Kari's skirt stuffed down her panties, fingers working her pussy over steadily.

Mimi alternated back and forth between sucking his long, fat cock down deeper than even she could believe she was, and licking it all over, generous applications of whipped cream making it oddly enticing for both of them as she used up the entirety of the can; there was no way they were going to let her bring the can back and use it on anyone's food after this, so she may as well get the use out of it while she could. "I'm close," Izzy groaned, and it was the first actual, solid words he'd said for some time now. He'd made lots of sounds; moans, groans, sharp breaths, fragmented attempts at speech, but for once, he managed to get out a cogent thought, warning Mimi of his impending orgasm as it bore down hotly upon him.

"Mm, good," Mimi said, lighting up as she gave his cock one more lick from balls to tip before pulling her head back, tilting his cock toward her smiling, pretty face as she stroked it rapidly. "Then cum all over my face, Izzy. Paint my face for everyone here to see!" Her other hand dropped the now empty whipped cream can and fondled his heavy balls, large enough to leave her wondering the volume of what she was in for.

The words did him in, the reminder that everyone was staring, that he was completely losing himself. "Mimi!" he cried out, throwing his head back as his cock erupted, throbbing in her hand as hot spurts of cum shot from his tip, streaking across her face and leaving her with a messy facial. Mimi moaned and encouraged him to cum all over her as the streaks of thick, salty semen continued to flow, leaving her face a mess, but her smile wider than ever. Izzy's head snapped forward to watch the back half of his release as he painted her face, just as asked, and his deepest fantasies had never looked as hot as the real thing did.

"There's so much,' Mimi purred, fingers toying with the cum on her face, smearing it down into her mouth and licking her fingers clean as she rose, making sure everyone got an eyeful of her debauchery. But her focus remained almost entirely on Izzy, save for a quick look over to TK and Kari, who received a wink as she sucked her fingers clean, and by the time she was done, there wasn't a drop left on her face. "And it tastes so good, too. I needed something salty to follow down all of that sweet."

Izzy sat there, limp and breathless, trying to gather himself as he stared at Mimi, amazed at everything that she had just done, the spontaneous excitement that had consumed her and taken him utterly by surprise. He was so caught up in trying to piece together how Mimi, once a prissy and dainty little thing, had turned into the kind of girl who would suck his cock in front of their classmates and make such a public show of it. They'd both come so far, and he supposed the girl who first went into the Digital World wouldn't have liked a tech geek like him anyway, but this Mimi...

There really wasn't any way to rationalize away the messages she was sending him.

"And now comes the best part," Mimi purred, leaning in to kiss Izzy again, this time even more assertive, even hotter and heavier as one hand grabbed his collar and the other reached down for his cock, which had started to slowly soften and slump down, still incredibly large, but needing to be rock hard for what she had in mind. And between some rapid strokes and the heavy makeout session she laid into him, it didn't take much for Izzy's cock to be back at full mast, now glistening with all of the saliva she'd painted onto it with her tongue. "Are you ready to fuck me, Izzy?"

"God, yes." Izzy had one hand in her hair as he kissed her, the other reaching into his wallet, clumsily fumbling about to draw out the emergency condom he never thought he'd actually use, holding it up to show to Mimi.

But Mimi was having none of it. "Nope," she said cheerfully, seizing it and tossing it off to the side, not caring where it landed or if anyone took it. "Remember what the menu said? We're doing this bareback." She wasn't having any of this condom nonsense as she reasserted herself, turning around and proudly presenting to Izzy as she eased her way down ass-first into his lap and let his cock discover from the bare flesh to flesh contact that she wasn't wearing any panties underneath her cheerleader skirt, and that her dripping wet, soaking pussy was radiating aching heat and just begging for him. "Come on, Izzy. Claim your Mimi special!'

Something finally came over Izzy. Something hot, fierce, and desperate. Something that guided him to grab hold of Mimi's hips and slam her down onto his cock, groaning as the hot warmth of her pussy took him for the first time. Both of them cried out in delight, getting what they had both wanted for so long, years of frustration and tension given a beautiful conclusion as they finally had their first time together, and it was better than either of them could have hoped. Izzy, having never had sex before, couldn't get over how amazingly tight and hot Mimi's pussy was around his cock, while Mimi felt the full extent of Izzy's gifted size, filling her up like she'd never been before.

So many eyes were on them now, and neither of them minded, Mimi loving the attention and even Izzy starting to feel like the gaze on him, the knowledge that everyone now had about his big cock and the gorgeous girl who'd taken a ride on it almost an ego boost for him; the rumours about to spread were all going to be to his amazing benefit as he gripped Mimi's hips tightly and started to thrust, rocking up into her slick, aching hole. The main surprise here was how nobody had stopped his, how they were allowed to fuck like this and no trouble had come from it as everyone seemed, one way or another, to be too unwilling to cause a stink over what was happening. "You feel so tight," he groaned, loving the way she clenched down on him, her soaking inner walls hugging his cock like she didn't want him to pull out of her.

Meeting his thrusts with eager bounces of her own as she leaned back against him and moaned, Mimi was already loving this, having drawn some energy out of Izzy and hardly about to let up on it. "No, it's just that your cock is so big!" She let the words ring out proudly, sultry and twisting around her moans as she bucked atop his lap, knowing some people were likely getting off to this; across the table, she knew full well that Kari and TK were soaking in the sight of them as they mutually masturbated, the voyeuristic delight of watching their friends fuck probably foreplay for their own desperate rutting when they could get some time alone and away from everyone. She was the center of attention, and Mimi was ready to turn that into a show.

Izzy's cheeks were still burning, his head still swimming so many confused thoughts and unsure what to make of any of what he was doing, but he was so set now on giving Mimi the most desperate bout of hard, fast sex he could muster. Back and forth his hips rocked, needy as he slammed up into her slick twat, giving her the hardest, quickest thrusts he could muster as she heaved atop him. He was surprised by how fluidly they moved together, how easily they sank into a hot, steady rhythm together, his hands squeezing her hips as she reached back and hooked an arm around his head to pull him in. Her soft, pale neck was on display, and he gladly went at it, kissing her all over. It let him feel the moans rumbling in her throat, savouring the needy, low sounds she made as his cock hammered into her tight hole excitedly.

"Nngh, cum inside of me, Izzy!" Mimi cried out. "Right in front of everyone. Let them all watch you fill my pussy up and claim me as yours. It belongs to you now!" Her voice rung with almost celebratory glee as Izzy fucked her from beneath. Everything about this was so perfect, and she knew it left no doubt about what was to come next or what they felt for one another. It had been the most drastic of measures, but everything had come together so perfectly that she felt certain she'd made the right choice.

And Izzy did. He couldn't deny Mimi her request, and his hands pulled her down by the hips, slamming her balls deep onto his cock as he yelled, "You're mine!" as his orgasm hit. Fortunately, Mimi was right there with him, her spasming hole clamping down around his cock and milking it of its load, which it gladly provided. The shooting, gooey warmth filling Mimi up as another thick, ample load gushed out, this time pumped directly into her needy pussy, left the brunette twisting and struggling not to howl loudly as she bucked and spasmed for a moment against him before settling lazily down.

The two of them panted heavily as their orgasm subsided, and given the way TK grunted and Kari blushed, Mimi was certain her friends had enjoyed the sight too. She was glad to have given them a show, but her focus was still on Izzy as she leaned her head back and planted a kiss on his lips, even though they were both still finding their breaths. "So," she said with a ragged little giggle, "Did you enjoy your meal?"


End file.
